In accordance with the National Cancer Institute Policies and Guidelines Relating to the Cancer Center Support Grant, this core group of research nurses and data managers provides central management and oversight functions for coordinating, facilitating and reporting on the cancer clinical trials of the Cancer Center. Of primary importance is the identification and support of phase I and II trials emanating from the work generated by Cancer Center affiliated physician-scientists. Support is prioritized to ensure the initiation and completion of innovative, feasibility, or proof-of-principle clinical trials originating from the Center's Programs and of highest priority to the Center. These include any kind of clinical translational research culminating in the initial early-phase testing of a candidate agent or device for the diagnosis, prevention, detection, or treatment of cancer. The ultimate goal of supporting such research efforts is to foster the translation of feasibility/phase I studies into future grant applications or into phase II and phase III studies supported by NCI or industry. Oversight of this group is provided by the Associate Director of Clinical Research.